leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/My own Jungle Map
Special thanks to Tridan V2 for inspiring this idea. You can see his post here. The Map I drew up the map in about 3 or so hours. You can guess where the jungle camps are and which ones are buffs. The one in the center is an Epic Monster. I have no idea what I would want it to be like, but it has to have enough AoE to threaten the melee champions around it. The orange highlights are walls that are thin enough for leaps, dashes, and blinks to get over them (assuming they are long enough, sorry Nidalee) In a map like this, it is really important to restrict and control movement. As such, in order for your opponent to get to one of your capture points then have to get past jungle camps. I did not place any brush in my drawing. I am sure that it would exist (because some champions have abilities that are reliant on them (such as Rengar, Nidalee, and Caitlyn) but I forgot to add them in my art. Good places for bushes would be in the large oval like places and near monster camps. Spawning Each team spawns at the "Base Capture Point" This point has a stronger tower, a shop in the back, takes twice as long to "de-capture" it and can be captured in half the time. Upon spawning you are level 1 and have one minute before the walls around you fall, at which case the game begins. Because of the nature of this map, you will gain a small amount of experience each time your team kills a jungle monster. While it will be less than killing it yourself, you will pseudo passively gain XP. You will not have control over any of the other points at the start, just your Base Capture Point. I chose the Dominion style start because this is an all jungle game, and no one wants to be standing there at the loading screen, anxiously waiting to spawn to capture places first. Spawn times are likely to be short, similar to Crystal Scar or Howling Abyss. You will spawn at the nearest non-contested Capture point to your death, unless it is the last one you control, while Recalling will bring you to the nearest controlled capture point (prioritizing ones that aren’t contested) Jungle The jungle monsters on your side will attack your opponents on sight. Additionally they will deal 20% extra damage to them, take 20% less damage from them, and give them 20% less XP and Gold for killing them. Be warned, the same is true for their jungle, so beware. Blue buff and Red buff are hidden away near the edges. They are will guarded inside of your territory. While stealing these is possible it will be unlikely. Epic Monster I have no Idea what I would want the Epic Monster in the center to be like, but it has to have enough AoE to threaten the melee champions around it. It will attack any champion on sight. I also want it to spawn smaller creatures to attack the people farther from it. I have many reasons for this decision. The Epic monster will spawn creature to attack people who are in the “Lane” that leads up to it. Those people will be wary to get close to it for fear of getting attacked. Every 15 seconds Spawning 2 creatures per champion in said “lane”. Now what this does is allow ADCs and minion kill dependent champions like Nasus and Thresh a chance on this odd map. This will also be where the majority of ganks happen. Because the enemy jungles are very hostile, you will want to shut down your opponents in another way. This is one. You can count on the enemy farming at this position due to its high rewards. Objectives Each of the circles represents a capture point. Each capture point on your side grants you vision and will reveal enemy stealth. Additionally these points will heal and grant mana to you provided you are out of combat for 10 seconds. As long as you control a point, it will act as a turret, grant additional vision in the surrounding area (around 2000), and grants your team 1 gold per 10. This additional vision will NOT reveal anything in brush, or stealth. If the point is being contested it will stop acting as a turret, but all other bonuses will stay. Only your team can control points on your side, but the enemy can channel to remove your control (until you get it again). Items * No wards or stealth revealing potions (stealth revealing items will be included) * Items will be similar to Summoner's Rift. I want the normal roles to be mostly present. * Not sure about the rest though (open to suggestions) Win Conditions There are many things that I have considered for this. I have taken time to think, and I think that I will be doing something similar to what Tridan V2 proposed (you need to score an ace but you also need to have all of the enemy points “de-captured”) In Short (TL,DR) * This is a jungle heavy map with slim to none laning. * It would have its own unique Epic Monster in the middle (suggestions are more than welcome on this one) * Its start would be similar to Dominion. Please comment, critique, or do anything else. There is a nice way to disagree (if you think it sucks, tell my why and we can discuss it) I am open to change and to your opinions. Category:Blog posts